


Until I Found You

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Love, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Rick has a romantic surprise for you - but what exactly is the occasion?





	Until I Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PorkChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/gifts).



“Close your eyes!” Rick said with an excited grin, catching you peeping and with a frustrated groan, you forced yourself to do as he said. You weren’t keen on surprises and he knew that but despite knowing, he still told you that it would be completely worth it.

It felt like the two of you had been walking for hours and you figured it was the loss of sight that made five minutes seem like an hour or more. It wasn’t like you did not know where the two of you were, the sound of waves crashing against the coast and the sand under your feet gave it away. You loved the beach, so maybe your frustration was a little uncalled for.    

Being difficult towards a Rick like J19-Zeta-7 was maybe also a little uncalled for. He was so perfect, so far from the others you had met and the connection had been instant. His kindness had been a total weak spot for you and here he was, planning a surprise for you out of the blue.      

And while it was a surprise alone to find a Rick that was so far from all the others, he never ceased to amaze you; suddenly doing something that ripped the air from your lungs and left you speechless for several seconds... or was it minutes? The two of you had stopped walking and he allowed you to open your eyes. Whether it was seconds or minutes this time, you were not sure of but the look on his face suggested the latter. 

The candles flickered in the slight breeze coming from the sea and you could do nothing but stay silent and blink a few times. It was not until he made a noise, clearing his throat, that you snapped out of it and went to immediately wrap your arms around him, “Rick, this is amazing. How long have you kept this from me?”

You heard him sigh in what seemed to be relief, squeezing you for a moment before pulling away, “A couple of w-weeks, I had to find the perfect night for this but the sky has been cloudy for d-days but look now.” 

The sky was indeed beautiful, stars twinkling in the dark blue distance as there seemed to be not a cloud in sight. You realised that you had a blanket under your feet instead of warm sand, causing you to look down and smile, “You did all this for me, hm?”

He nodded and gestured for you to sit down, holding out his hand so you could get down onto the ground without any struggle. You ended up sitting amongst candles, pillows, a bucket of pretty flowers and a picnic-basket. 

When he sat down, you immediately leaned over for a quick peck on his lips and he blushed as you practically showered him in sweet nothings, telling him how lovely this was and how perfect of an evening this would be.

“I-I didn’t know what you wanted, so I br-brought a few different things. Would you like a strawberry or maybe one of my famous ovenless brownies?” Rick started going through the basket as the two of you got comfortable, sitting cross-legged against soft pillows and with glasses between the two of you. The content was soon splayed out in the middle; grapes, watermelon, strawberries, brownies wrapped in foil, a bottle of white wine. 

“You really prepared everything,” you spoke in amazement, finding that you couldn’t stop smiling, “I’d  _ love _ a strawberry but only if you feed it to me.”

Rick replied with a chuckle, picking up a strawberry by its stem and you bit off the tip with a laugh, not quite used to being super romantic, though the whole atmosphere, especially the candlelights, made you want to be so. It was a nice surprise, you had agreed to yourself, still wondering what the occasion was but figuring that it would be a bad idea to pressure a Rick like J19-Zeta-7 for an answer, he would get upset and nervous. 

You laid down after the two of you had finished eating a few strawberries and a brownie as well as finished a glass of the delicious wine, closing your eyes, still able to sense the flickering of lights on your eyelids, to listen to nature around you. The Citadel was quiet at this time of night though the sound of chatting Ricks could still be heard in the distance but not to the extent of where it disturbed the relaxing sounds of the waves. 

“Come lay down with me, I want to cuddle,” you said, peeping at him with one eye and he carefully removed his lab coat before scooting close. The two of you changed positions, his head finding the pillow and your head finding his chest. 

“D-did you l-like the surprise?” He asked and you figured he was nervous by the stutter becoming more frequent. The poor guy knew about your uneasiness towards surprises, so it was time to reassure him. Again.

“I promise you, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,” you propped yourself up on your elbows, chin resting on his chest, “There’s no need to worry, you planned this and you did an amazing job.”

Relief washed over his face as it had done earlier, “G-good.”

Comfortable silence fell over you and you decided to lie down on your back besides him, so the two of you could look at the stars. Pointing, you mentioned some of your favourites constellations as well as those you remembered from school; Cassiopeia, Andromeda, Big Dipper… And as you mentioned them, Rick named the stars in each of the constellations, pointed them out and you scooted closer to him.

“I did not know you were interested in constellations,” you said, following his finger as he pointed out Cassiopeia and trailed its W.

“R-Ricks travel through space on a daily basis,” he explained, “It would be a mistake not to know about the Universe and it-its content when you travel through it on a daily basis. Science isn’t just on Earth despite what humans think, we are not the centre of the Universe and we never will be significant for the r-rest of it.”

“Shut up, you old nihilist,” you said, turning into his side and inhaling the scent of his neck.

“The Universe is on my side,” he chuckled softly, “If anyone, the Universe is the biggest nihilist there i-is. It started at random, it doesn’t come with a rational instruction manual so there’s no purpose of it and a wish of reaching an end goal. S-s-so why would Earth be significant when we are merely a speck of dust compared to the rest of the Universe around us?” 

“You’re bumming me out,” you said, turning away from him again to pick a strawberry from the basket. Sure, sometimes J19-Zeta-7 could go off in one of his very Rick-esque rants but this was not the time, the two of you were on a romantic date.

“I’m just saying that the Voyager 1 space probe took a p-picture 40.5 AU away, w-which is 3.7 billion miles, and the Earth looked like a dot,” he finished off in a mumble, watching you eat and going quiet, “Everyone is, in theory, insignificant.”

“And then you found me,” you joked as the silence became awkward, giggling sweetly as you received a soft expression. He said nothing for a moment before tightening his arm around you for a few seconds, squeezing you affectionately.

“And then I found you,” he repeated, poking at you to get you to sit up with him, “Sorry, I-I-I got a little carried away there.” 

“I know you,” you turned into him again, running a hand over his chest, “Maybe just talk about stars next time, it’s tiny bit more romantic than the insignificance of human kind.”

Rick laughed softly, putting his hand on yours. You could feel how he was planning his words, waiting for what was about to come, “You know, I-I took you out here for a… reason. Do you want to make us official?”

There he was again, your sweet and affectionate Rick, the one you had chosen over all the other and he was asking you to be his girlfriend. It was impossible not to smile, even giggle in happiness, which caused him to show a little worry again, “Aw, babe, do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Rick started fidget, blushing a deep shade of red as he looked away but you cupped his face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “Are you, Rick?”

“Maybe,” he finally looked at you with a slight twinkle in his eyes, shade of red fading as he saw you were messing around, “Are you saying yes?”

“Only if you say it,” you continued to tease, crawling to straddle his lap, “Pretty please?”

“S-say what?” 

“Say that you want to be my boyfriend,” you wrapped your arms around his neck and shoulders.

Rick swallowed before pressing your noses together, “ _ I want to be your boyfriend _ .”

You leaned closer to kiss him properly, sweet but passionately as you whispered soft yesses until the two of you forgot time and space, things that rarely left Rick’s mind but right now you were his and he was yours.  

  
  



End file.
